bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashirū Rairī
''This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten. '' Ashirū is a young Shinigami currently holding the title of the 13th Division's Lieutenant, as well as their Stand-In Captain. She first appears in Chapter 3 of Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, ''Revolutions). Appearance Ashirū is a slender young girl with mid-length brunette hair, which she keeps back in a ponytail, and deep turquoise eyes. She bears a streak of blue face paint beneath each eye. As a Shinigami, she wears a '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), along with her Lieutenant's badge tied around her left arm with a white sash. Zanpakutō Ryūjin Tōketsu (氷遁・龍神凍結, Frozen Dragon King) is the name of Ashirū's sword. In its sealed state, it takes the form of your average katana with a turquoise hilt and is kept in a black scabbard. A light blue silk ribbon is tied around the scabbard, and is what keeps it sheathed across her back. Ryūjin Tōketsu 'is the strongest Ice-Type sword in Soul Society, making it odd that a mere lieutenant can wield it. 'Shikai: 'Ryūjin Tōketsu is released with the phrase, "Make way for the frozen wasteland!" (凍った荒れ地のために道を作る, ''Kōtta arechi no tame ni michiwotsukuru!). Once released, the sword becomes encased in a thin sheet of frost. It also covers the wielder's sword arm in ice, and turns their breath into a frosty mist. Ryūjin Tōketsu is cold to the touch, causing anything it touches to instantly flash freeze, including the moisture in the air. Ashiru can slash the air and cause a cascade of ice to fire at her opponent. '''Bankai: '''Shinokishi Ryūjin Tōketsu (死の騎士オカミ千年の判断, Frozen Dragon King's Death Knight)is the final form of Ashiru's Zanpakuto. In order to release, she raises her sword vertically to the sky and yells, "Bankai!" A swirling blizzard forms around her, cladding her entire left arm and shoulder in ice to form a claw. A portion of her face is covered in ice and appeared to be hollowed out like a skull. The rest of her body seems to be covered in ice armor and boots. Around her, her spiritual pressure creates and animates the skeleton of a giant frozen dragon, with glowing blue eyes. When her Bankai is activated, Ashirū’s sword changes drastically. It changes from a katana to a greatsword, the blade itself becoming bone. It’s cross-guard changes to that of a dragon’s skull, and the blade becomes encased in an icy aura. * '''Sangeki no Tāito (惨劇の台頭, Rise of the Scourge) is one of Shinokishi Ryūjin Tōketsu's strongest techniques. The great dragon summoned by the Bankai will roar, creating a break in the earth and summon an army of frozen undead. * 'Jigoku Tōketsu '(凍った地獄, Frozen Hell) causes Ashiru to pour out all her spirit energy, causing the area around her to flash freeze within a ten mile radius. Trivia * Ashirū’s Zanpakutō is based off of the Frost Death Knight from World of Warcraft.